Castle
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Elphaba loses control and storms the Emerald Palace. Will she make it out alive? Fiyeraba. One shot. Has nothing to do with my current series.


**A/N: This is a little oneshot I thought up this morning after hearing _Castle_ by Halsey. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Castle**

 **By 18lzytwner**

That had been the final straw. She hadn't cared when it was just her. She could run; she could hide; heck she could fly. Now none of that mattered.

 _Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise; Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised; Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it; Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it…_

He had been foolish but she had secretly always loved that about him. The words had cut her deep to realize that this entire time he'd been looking for her and not in the way the rest of Oz had been. Now he was gone and her life meant nothing. He'd been the only one to see through the exterior she put up and the only one who really cared.

 _I'm headed straight for the castle; They wanna make me their queen; And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean; I'm headed straight for the castle; They've got the kingdom locked up; And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut…_

The back of her mind reminded her that if she died the cause would die with her but she pushed the thought back to where it belonged. At a minimum, she would be a martyr to the cause and that was something that might push people forward. If she managed to succeed then it would all be worth it. The sounds of the Gale Force yelling at her passing by on her broom were soon followed by the sound and feel of bullets whizzing by her head.

 _Straight for the castle; Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used; If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised; Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it, Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it…_

One bullet struck her leg but she ignored it as she landed at the balcony of the Emerald Palace. She used her magic and burst open the glass doors that shielded the interior from the outside world. Pain seared through her leg as she walked inside, her broom in one hand and her other hand clenched in a fist.

 _Crying about it; Crying about it; Crying about it…_

She passed people in the hallways and those that did not have a weapon quickly got out of her way. They knew they were no match for her abilities and they wanted to live. After all, she was the Wicked Witch of the West, and just one look from her would cause your blood to boil and death to follow, or so they'd been told.

 _I'm headed straight for the castle; They wanna make me their queen; And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean; I'm headed straight for the castle; They've got the kingdom locked up; And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut…  
_

She found him in the throne room. A sniveling coward of a man, trying to hide from the monster he created. She cackled at him and used her powers to slam the doors shut before the Gale Force could follow her in there. It had been surprising that she'd managed to reach him so easily but she wasn't thinking clearly. All she wanted was revenge. It had never consumed her before but now nothing held it back.

 _Straight for the castle; There's no use crying about it; There's no use crying about it; There's no use crying about it; There's no use crying about it…_

She had him by the throat, using her magic to compensate for her grip strength. She wanted to feel the life drain out of him. Somehow she'd convinced herself that that would somehow make the pain of losing her beloved better. He tried to say something but her grip was too much. The sounds of the guards trying to break down the door fell on deaf ears.

 _I'm headed straight for the castle; They wanna make me their queen; And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean; I'm headed straight for the castle; They've got the kingdom locked up; And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut…_

"You bastard!" She spat at him, lifting him off the floor, as he continued to struggle. She could tell that he was losing the fight and soon she could claim her hollow victory.

"Fae! Stop!" Only one person called her that and there was no way it could be him. She'd watched the guards beat and murder him. She'd watched her spell fail him.

"Fae! Please!" Finally she broke down and turned her head. There with Chistery was a Scarecrow; they'd come in through a window.

"It's too late!" She spat as she could feel the Wizard go limp in her hands. She dropped him and made to finish him off when the Scarecrow touched her arm.

 _Straight for the castle; They wanna make me their queen; And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean; I'm headed straight for the castle; They've got the kingdom locked up; And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut…_

"This isn't you. What are you doing?" It asked her.

"Getting what I want for once in my life," the anger did not subside and neither did the sounds of the guards breaking down the door. With any luck, they'd be through it in moments and end her suffering.

"We don't have much time. We have to get out of here," the Scarecrow pleaded.

"Leave me you magical aberration! Yero is dead and I will soon be joining him!" She let the words fly and the man made of straw grabbed her shoulders and looked her right in the eye.

"I'm right here," he said. She was about to tear away from him but the look in his eye, she'd seen it before.

"Yero?" His name came out barely above a whisper but it was the only thing she got to say before pain seared through her. On the floor, the Wizard was not exactly dead and he plunged a dagger into her foot. Chistery punched the man and pulled the dagger out.

 _Straight for the castle…_

Suddenly the Gale Force was shooting through the holes they'd made in the door and a bullet had lodged itself in her shoulder. The Scarecrow grabbed her broom and helped her on it. He then jumped on with her and Chistery helped them out of the window. The Flying Monkey screeched and suddenly the sky was full of his brothers and sisters. The people of the Emerald City ran for cover, fearing that the Wicked Witch was not far behind. At some point, she passed out.

What seemed like an eternity later, she awoke to find herself in a cave surrounded by Flying Monkeys and a family of Raccoons. Completely confused, she tried to get up before Chistery gently pushed her back down onto the makeshift bed.

"Miss Elphaba, please try to remain still. I would hate for your stitches to come out prematurely," the male raccoon said.

"Where am I? Where is Yero?" She asked.

"I'm right here," she suddenly felt his scratchy hand on her uninjured shoulder. He was sitting at the top of the bed, on top of a boulder.

"You're safe for the time being. We've been hiding in here since we weren't sure if Kiamo Ko was compromised," the male raccoon explained. There were so many words that she wanted to say and so many questions she wanted to ask.

"I'm not sure how this happened and I don't really care. I'm just glad I stopped you," Fiyero said. The male raccoon took the hint to scurry off and he got the Flying Monkeys to give the two some space.

"I thought…" she swallowed hard, now finding it hard to say.

"Trust me. I did too. You must have saved me somehow Fae. What were you thinking charging into the Palace like that? I can't believe you made it that far to start with," Fiyero said.

"I was thinking that life wasn't worth living. No one has ever cared for me like you do and for some reason, which I can't even explain myself, I let my emotions just get me carried away. I've never felt so angry and so depressed. I love you Yero and I just snapped," she told him.

"I love you too. Just promise me you won't get yourself killed. We need to leave Oz but we can't until you're healed," he smiled slightly before moving off the boulder and sliding down next to her. He gently put his straw filled arms around her.

"I would just cast a healing spell but I'm so exhausted," Elphaba admitted.

"You were shot twice and stabbed and you used a lot of your powers so that isn't surprising. Just rest. You're safe here," he smiled again and kissed her forehead. Soon the sound of her breathing slowed to indicate she had fallen asleep. There were quite a few things to worry about but for now, he just wanted her to focus on getting better. Perhaps she'd entered the Palace so easily because they figured she'd never be brave or stupid enough to attempt something like what she had. Maybe Morrible somehow knew she was coming. The Fish was surprisingly absent during the struggle. Of course, if she wanted power, then having Elphaba kill the Wizard would have been perfect.

"Yero…" her murmur stopped his thoughts and he looked down at her.

"Don't think so loud," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Since when can you read minds?" He wanted to know.

"I can't. I know when you get those gears turning, there is little in the way of shutting them off," she chuckled.

"Sleep and let me worry about storming the next castle," he chuckled before kissing her hair. Elphaba fell back asleep and Fiyero watched her for a long while. Their trials were far from over but once again they'd found each other and this time there would be no letting go.

 **THE END**


End file.
